A New Start, A New Family
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: The challenge to this storyy is up on my profile. I don't know who wanted it. AU/Crossover. Harry and Hermione change and now they are on the run. Eventually they end up in St. Louis with a mish-mash family of their own. There will be bashing! and SLASH!
1. Prolouge

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANITA BLAKE**_

_**AN: **_this was a challenge I was given by my sister, but she forgot the name. If you know who came up with the challenge, please let me know.

_**WARNING:**_ there will be slash, cursing, violence, OOCness possible mpreg. If there is more I'll add it.

***************8888888888888**************88888888888*****************

It was the night of a full moon when two teens were trying to get home before Weres found them. They were walking through the busy streets of London then turned down a side street that led to Hermione's house. The young man's eyes were darting around the street, looking at the top of buildings, down alleys and at every shadow to make sure they were safe.

Hermione had just turned to Harry when she screamed and fell forward, but the attack wasn't over. A huge Leopard was on her back. Harry yelled and swung his fist at the thing when he felt a horrible pain in his side. He made a small noise of distress as he stated to fall. It took a moment before he started to fight back.

He reached back with his arm and landed a hit in the werewolf's ribs. Instantly the Werewolf let go with a wail. Harry turned over as the Werewolf lunged at him. Harry rolled out of the way, causing the Werewolf to run into the Wereleopard, knocking it off of Hermione.

"_Mione, run!"_ Harry yelled staggering to his feet.

Hermione followed Harry's example and got to her feet. Her shoulder was painful as she moved and so was her back. Harry's side was almost crippling pain, but he did his best to ignore it when they started to run. They were just at the yard into Hermione's house when they heard the Weres on their tail. Harry caught Hermione's arm and pulled her to his chest with his arms wrapped around her. The pair got knocked down, landing with Hermione safely under Harry, mostly protected from harm.

Both Weres were clawing and biting Harry, the Werewolf for the hit to his side and the Wereleopard trying to get at Hermione, but Harry wasn't moving. The pain became too much and Harry scream a blood curdling scream, bringing Mr. Granger out with a gun in hand. Without hesitating, he shot twice at the Weres hitting them both in the side. The Weres reared back with animalistic scream then ran off to nurse their wounds. Mr. Granger came running out with a young man and Mrs. Granger.

The three made it to the pair on the ground and gasped in shock.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Hermione asked tearfully.

Slowly Harry opened pain filled emerald eyes, "I can hear you, 'Mione. I can't move." He said roughly as he tried to shift his body off of her.

Gentle hands caught Harry's waist as another set caught his shoulders lifting him up into a standing position. Hermione got up with the help of her mother as the two men helped Harry to stay standing.

Suddenly they heard a growl and the young man that had helped them cried out as a set of claws tore into his shoulder. "Cygnus!" the girls cried out as he grabbed his shoulder.

Pissed off, Harry's magic finally reacted and sent the Werewolf flying. "We need to get inside, now." Harry said in a weak voice.

Mr. Granger and Cygnus assisted Harry into the house with the women leading the way. Harry muttered a few things and spells surrounded the house forming wards.

"What was that?" Mr. Granger asked curiously.

"Prevention Wards. They keep the Weres out of your house." Harry explained.

Mrs. Granger walked Hermione to a stool to sit on then rushed down the hall. She returned moments later with medical supply, a large plastic tub filled with water and towels, wash clothes and a sheet under her arm.

After making sure Cygnus had Harry, Mr. Granger went over and helped to unload Mrs. Granger's arms. "Lay the sheet on the floor, honey." She said as she walked over to Harry. "Is there anyway we can contact someone? Someone that knows how to treat people that were attacked by those things?" She asked.

Harry nodded and tried to reach into his pocket. Cygnus gently shifted Harry then reached into his pocket, pulling out a mirror and placed it in Harry's hand. The mirror was silvery blue with wave-like designs around the oval viewing glass. Harry raised it slightly then called out, "_Mirror, mirror on the wall, I'm the fairest of them all."_

**^^^^^^^^^*********^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^**********^^^^^^^^^**

_**A.N.: Hope y'all like my new story!**_

_**Love to ALL**_

_**Blade Maxwell – Goddess of Death**_


	2. The Healing Begins

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANITA BLAKE**_

_**AN: **_this was a challenge I was given by my sister, but she forgot the name. If you know who came up with the challenge, please let me know.

_**WARNING:**_ there will be slash, cursing, violence, OOCness, possible mpreg. If there is more I'll add it.

*************8888888888888**************88888888888***************

_Previously in A New Start, A New Family:_

_Harry raised it slightly then called out, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, I'm the fairest of them all."_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))_

"Really, Harry. This is an emergency!" Mrs. Granger cried.

Just then the mirror started to glow and a face appeared. The man had long, wavy black hair and concerned silver eyes. "Harry? What's wrong?" he asked in a deep voice.

Harry smiled weakly, "We need your help, Padfoot."

Harry's tone and appearance alerted Sirius instantly, "What do you need, Pup?"

"We need someone that knows how to treat Weres to come to 'Mione's house." Harry replied weakly, his face paling slowly.

"We will be there in five minutes." Sirius said then said, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, the dwelling bat I come to call."

Harry's mirror went dark then looked like a regular mirror. He looked at the Grangers, "He said he'd be here in five minutes, he'll take care of the Healer." Harry said just as his legs gave out.

Cygnus quickly caught Harry, mindful of his own shoulder wound. Mr. Granger quickly came over and helped carry Harry over to the sheet Mrs. Granger had spread out on the floor. They had just laid Harry down when a knock sounded at the door. Mr. Granger was about to open the door when Hermione called out, "_Slytherins are red, Gryffindors are green_,"

The deep voice replied, "Only Harry would create such a nasty thing," the voice mumbled then replied again with a heavy sigh, "_Griffins slither and Snakes soar._"

Hermione nodded to her mother. "It's clear. We just needed to make sure it was the right people on the other side of the door," Hermione explained.

Mrs. Granger nodded and opened the door to reveal three men and an older woman. The woman rushed in when the door opened, "Where are you Harry? Can't even go one holiday break without getting hurt, can you?"

"He's over in front of the couch, on the floor Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said from her place on the bar stool nearby.

"Sweet, Merlin you were the one hurt Miss Granger?" Poppy asked as she bustled over to the injured girl.

"Not the only one. Harry was worse than me and Cygnus was also hurt helping us." Hermione gasped as Poppy pulled part of the shirt away was the shoulder wounds.

Severus walked in and instantly went over in front of the couch where Harry was and cried out, "Poppy, Harry needs you now!"

"I can work on Miss Granger while you tend to Harry," a tall gorgeous man, with white blond hair said stepping up with his own Healer bag and smiled kindly to Hermione, "Hello, Miss Granger. I hope you don't mind me taking over, I can assure you I am a registered Healer and I specialize in trauma, including Were attacks."

Hermione nodded as Mrs. Granger stepped up to her daughter's side. "I have no problem with you treating my daughter as long as I am present if she has to remove any articles of clothes."

"Of course. I have no problem with it." Lucius replied then held out his hand, "I am Lucius Malfoy; the woman that just left us is Madame Pomfrey." He explained, kissed her hand then started to examine Hermione.

Poppy walked over and gasped as she saw the bloody back of Harry, "By all that is magic, what happened?" Poppy asked as she started cutting away Harry's tattered shirt.

"Harry and I were on our way back home from the train—"Hermione started only for Severus to interrupt.

"Even when you knew it was the night of the full moon?" Severus asked in a scarily calm voice.

"We were supposed to be back before dark, but the train was delayed and we couldn't get home any faster. Harry had wanted to get a hotel and call my parents, but I didn't want them to worry. We arrived at the station around sunset and I thought we could make the walk before the moon rose. I forgot how quickly the full moon rises this time of year. We were close to the house when Harry started to act a bit off-"Hermione explained.

"Off as in what? Was he twitchy, skittish, paranoid, what?" Sirius asked.

"He kept looking over his shoulder every so often. He watched every shadow. He was making sure I didn't walk to far from him, but more in front of him kind of protecting me from behind." Hermione explained.

"He was following Moody's advice when he knew it mattered most; _constant vigilance_." Severus replied then motioned for Hermione to go on with her story.

"We were a few streets from the house and we took a side street to get home sooner when I felt horrible pain, the rest of that is a bit fuzzy until we were almost home. We were attacked again, before we fell Harry grabbed me to him and protected me the best he could, but that's when the worst of his injuries happened. Harry screamed and dad came out and shot them. Dad and Cygnus came out to help when Cygnus was attacked. Harry's magic attacked it and sent it flying then he put up a ward and we came in and Harry called you." Hermione finished.

"I'll need you to remain still Miss Granger while I treat you." Lucius said gently as he started to treat Hermione's shoulder.

Severus conjured another stool then led Cygnus over to sit on it, "Are you a Muggle as well?" Severus asked as he studied the wounds on the young man's shoulder.

"No, Sir. I'm a Vizard. Hermione is a friend of mine I met vhile visiting during my stay at Hogvorts vith Durmstrang." Cygnus explained roughly at Severus prodded his wounds. "I haff read of and even heard of other Veres types but I haff never seen one." He added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean other Were types?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Just that, Padfoot. There was a Werewolf but also a cat of some sort." Hermione explained.

"Leopard." A voice replied weakly.

"Harry! How do you feel, Pup?" Sirius asked softly as he peered at Harry's face gently.

"Like I pissed off a flock of Hungarian Horntails. It was a Wereleopard." Harry replied as he tried to move.

"Be still Mr. Potter, your back is horribly damaged." Pomfrey reprimanded firmly as she gently pressed him back down.

Harry cried out in pain then passed out.

"Cub? Are you alright?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Poppy, he was first bitten on his side." Hermione explained.

"Oh dear." Pomfrey exclaimed, "Sirius levitate Harry and rotate his so I may see his first wound."

Slow and steady for about four hours they worked on their patients until Lucius and Severus finally finished with Hermione and Cygnus.

"There is no telling if you will turn or not, but with the depth of the bite and the number of wounds I would say it is very likely." Lucius said calmly as he taped the last bit of bandage in place on Hermione's shoulder.

"Do you happen to know what bit you?" Severus asked both patients.

"I was bitten by the Leopard, Cygnus was bitten by the Wolf and Harry was bitten by both." Hermione replied as she pulled on an over-sized shirt with her mother's help.

"Does it matter at all that Harry was bitten by both Weres?" Mr. Granger asked as he helped Cygnus pull on another shirt.

"Yes it does. He could be one or the other or even both. If he is both he would be called a Panwere. He could be one and only show characteristics of the other." Severus replied as he closed his bag.

"Well, I don't care what he is. He will still be my Pup. Moony will feel the same and still see Harry as his Cub." Sirius said fiercely as he stroked Harry's cheek.

"We agree, Sirius. Harry will always be our family." Hermione said as she walked over.

Sirius smiled weakly up at her, "I know he'll be happy about that."

"Do you need to get back for when Remus and Draco return?" Lucius asked curiously.

"No, I left them a message to come here. I don't want to leave Harry." Sirius replied.

"Severus, Lucius if the two of you would help, I can be done with Harry faster." Pomfrey offered kindly.

"Of course." Severus replied as he and Lucius walked over to assist.

It was another several hours before the three Healers finally finished. Pomfrey sat back on her heels with a sigh of relief.

"He's stable. I can't say what he is possibly going to turn into, but I do know the ones that did this appear to be vicious." Pomfrey commented as she banished away the bloody clothes. "I am going to need to let Albus know about this so that we can have a place ready for their first transformation." She added reluctantly.

"Why? They would be perfectly fine transforming with Mooney where he transforms." Sirius argued.

"Besides, Albus has become rather condescending towards the Dark Creatures." Lucius added, helping Sirius's case.

"I have to agree with them, Poppy. Albus would rather throw them to the Ministry than chance the newly turned not aiding him." Severus added lastly.

Poppy finally nodded, "Alright, I'll wait until the next full moon. What happens then will decide for us. Alright?" Poppy offered finally with a heavy sighed.

"Thank you Poppy, that means a lot." Sirius said with a relieved smile.

"I should get back before Albus notices I'm gone. Just let me know if you need anything." Poppy said with a sweet smile as she made her way quietly over to the door so not to wake the dozing Grangers. "Give Harry my best." Then she was gone.

"Was that Madame Pomfrey that just left?" Hermione asked groggily as she sat up from where she was sleeping, reclined against the couch.

"Yeah, she had to get back. The sun should be up soon, why don't you try to get a bit more sleep while we wait for Moony and Quicksilver to get here. I promise to wake you up when they get here." Sirius questioned.

Hermione yawned as she shook her head, "I'm not tired. I'll wait up with you guys."

"Vhy don't you relax against me then. You vill be only resting your body." Cygnus offered as he gently adjusted her into a better position to recline against him. It didn't take long before both of them were sleeping.

The three adults watched them for a few minutes before turning to watch Harry.

"If they do turn, they will be in for a tough time even with another Werewolf that's been through his transformation already and several animagus." Severus said softly as he brushed a few strands of hair off Harry's face.

"Yeah, there are a lot of new laws being passed and new views are coming to light from former friends of Dark Creatures." Lucius replied.

With the last comment ending the trio lapsed into a tense silence as they fell into deep thoughts.

Hermione woke slowly to smell of breakfast on the stove and sunlight in her eyes.

"So you haff voken up." Cygnus commented closely to her ear.

She turned quickly only to smack her nose with Cygnus'. "Ouch! Vhat vas that for?" Cygnus asked as he held his nose.

"I'm sorry Cygnus! You scared me. I didn't mean to smack noses with you." Hermione replied with an ironic laugh.

"If you two are done beating each other up more than you already are, Moony has arrived and Quicksilver will be here soon. Henry said breakfast will be ready in about thirty minutes." Sirius said with a grin as he walked over to where Harry was asleep in the floor.

"Are they in here?" A raspy voice asked from the door way.

"Yeah, they're in here, Moony." Sirius replied from his spot on the floor.

The two teens looked up from their spot on the floor to see a weary Remus walk into the room.

"Hey Moony, how do you feel?" Hermione asked as she rose from her place on the floor with Cygnus.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Hermione." Remus replied as he walked over and sat down on the couch beside Sirius.

"We're alright, Remus. It's just a bit sore. You should be resting." Hermione said gently as she stroked his cheek affectionately.

"I know you're lying 'Mione, but your sweet for trying to calm me down." Remus said softly then turned to the young man that stepped up behind Hermione, "You must be Cygnus. Severus told me you were bitten helping to carry Harry in. I would like to thank you for helping two of my cubs."

Cygnus smiled kindly as he placed a handed on Hermione's shoulder, "There is no need to thank me. They are my friends. I vish no harm to come to them. You must be Remus Lupin."

"I thank you all the same. They both mean too much to us. You are correct, I am Remus." Remus said softly as he looked over at Harry.

"Hermione, Cygnus it's time to change your bandages." Severus said as he and Lucius came in carrying their bags and Mrs. Granger wasn't far behind with a shopping bag in her hands.

"Hermione, honey go put this on. It may make you more comfortable than having to remove your top." Mrs. Granger said as she passed the bag to her daughter.

Hermione accepted the bag then walked up stairs. Severus turned to Cygnus, "Take off your shirt. I need to see to your bite and scratches."

Cygnus nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt. He easily removed it from his left arm but was struggling to remove it from the bulky bandage from his right shoulder before it was gently removed from his hands and shoulder. He turned to see Severus behind him, laying the shirt across the arm of the couch.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape." Cygnus said as he sat down on the stool he had conjured.

"No thanks necessary and its Severus. You've known me for several years, so just Severus is fine." Severus said as he started removing the bandage.

Hermione chose that moment to come downstairs wearing the new top her mom got her. It was a dark red triangular front that covered her to the middle of her sides about halfway down from under the arm then down, leaving her shoulders bare to the top of her chest. Blood red leather cords attached through the sides and ties in the back.

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Good. Now you can get your wounds treated comfortably and you look great too." She added with a grin.

"Miss Granger, if you're ready?" Lucius asked as he conjured another stool. Hermione nodded and walked over to get started.

"Remus, would you be able to tell their probability of turning by the depth or damage of the wounds?" Severus asked him.

Remus nodded then rose and walked over to Severus and Cygnus. Remus walked around the duo and looked at the damage done to the shoulder and upper back by just the ferocity of the bite then the damage done to his back by the claws of the Werewolf. "These are deep. It's highly probable that you will turn. I'm sorry Cygnus." Remus said regretfully.

"It is not your fault Mr. Lupin. I am fine with it."Cygnus said simply as he shifted his injured shoulder, trying to relieve pain.

"I'm going to put a salve on your shoulder to try and relieve a bit of your pain, but Were marks are always painful until they heal. I'm also going to give you a Pain Reliever potion and a few more for safety and speedy healing. I am also going to leave a few Dreamless Sleep Potions since the pain you feel will cause you to have trouble sleeping." Severus explained as he started putting a clove smelling salve on Cygnus' wounds.

Remus walked over to Lucius and Hermione as her bandages were fully removed. He studied the deep bite wounds on her right shoulder and claw marks all over her back and right arm.

"I'm sorry Hermione; you are most likely going to be turned as well." Remus said gently.

"It's alright. Moony. At least I'll have friends with me when I turn." Hermione replied sweetly.

"Well, Miss Granger I am also going to use a salve to try and relieve some of your pain but Were marks are always painful until they heal. I am also going to leave the same potions that Severus is so that you will hopefully have an easier time." Lucius said as he used a clove smelling potion.

It didn't take long to salve and bandage the two teens before a knock sounded at the door. Hermione raised a brow in question at her mum whom shrugged in reply. Hermione rose and walked over to the door; Lucius stepped up behind the door, just in case. She opened the door a crack and peeked out, upon seeing the men on the other side she asked, "Who was the creator of the Marauder's map?"

"Messer's Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and a dead man." Came the reply dryly.

Hermione smirked, "Who was it that talked down to and confused Rita Skeeter in the Champion's Tent before the first trial of the Triwizard's Tournament?"

"It vas I, Viktor Krum. She vas claiming a love triangle betveen Harry, Hermione and myself." A thick, accented voice called through the door.

Hermione opened the door with a grin, "Welcome to Granger House." She said as she stepped back, allowing the people outside in.

A blond young man and a dark haired young man walked into the house. Lucius stepped out from behind the door and caught the blond in a hug, "What took you so long?"

"Dumbledork kept us. He was trying to find out where I was last night and when I wouldn't tell him he was trying to get Viktor to stay at Hogwarts. I guess since the war is over he wants a new 'Golden Boy'." Draco grumbled.

"I always hated that term," a groggy voice rasped from behind the group that had surrounded the door, wands drawn.

"Harry! How do you feel? You look awful!" Hermione rushed to say.

"Gee, thanks Hermione I just feel loads better about myself." Harry replied dryly.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean it! But how do you feel?" She asked guiltily.

"Peachy. Like I have Death Eaters River Dancing on my back with spurs on after removing my skin." Harry replied.

"As pleasant as that sounds, we need to change your bandages." Severus said dryly.

Remus gently laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I can tell you the probability of turning by seeing the mark and damage, if you would like."

"I'd like that, Remy. It's on my side, well the first one is. The other one is on my stomach/hip area." Harry said as he walked back over to the sheet.

"Harry, take these." Severus said as he pulled two potions out of his bag. "One is a Blood Clot Potion and the other is a Blood Replenish Potion."

Harry took the two potions from Severus and smelt the liquid before he drank them.

"It isn't that I don't trust you, Sev. I just need to make sure." Harry said softly.

"I know Harry. I would think you daft not to do so." Severus replied as he took back the two empty vials.

"Hermione, let's go help your father. You know how dangerous it can be to leave him alone for too long." Mrs. Granger said as she bustled Hermione in the direction of the kitchen when she noticed Harry pulling at the baggy sleep pants he had on.

When the females were gone Severus waved his wand at Harry saying several spells. The first spell made a mist of sorts to cover his privates, the second removed his pants, the fourth levitated him face down, and the last checked his health status since all Harry would say was he was _"Fine"._

Severus and Lucius stepped up on either side as the status spell finished then made a parchment with the results. "Harry, you are in pain and your wounds have started bleeding enough to seep through your bandages. You need to tell us these things so you are comfortable, alright?" Severus asked as he and Lucius started removing the bloody bandages.

"Alright." Harry replied tiredly.

"I'll spell a Pain Reliever Potion in your stomach." Lucius said as Remus passed him the potion.

Harry just grunted in response. With ten minutes Harry's bandages were gone and he had a potion in his stomach.

Remus stepped forward to see the marks and wounds and was shocked by the damages done to him. Sirius had told him the story, but he never imagined it was this bad.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I am almost positive you will turn with the next full moon. What you will turn into I don't know, Cub. I will be there for you, Cub. You won't go through this alone. All of us will be there for you, all three of you." Remus said as he crouched down to look into Harry's eyes.

"It isn't your fault, Remy. And thank you, I'm glad you guys will be there." Harry said softly.

"Now, Harry we're going to be putting a salve on the wounds to try and ease the pain a bit, but it won't go away completely. We are also going to spell a few potions into your stomach. They are to prevent infection and restore your nerves." Lucius said as he had Sirius deal with the potions.

"Viktor, would you please treat Harry's mark on his front?" Severus asked.

"No, problem." Viktor said as he stepped up to the group. He took the required items from Severus's bags and sat under Harry's floating form. He easily cleaned the mark and started applying the salve.

"Viktor has had MediWizard training?" Draco asked from his seat on the couch.

"Yes, vhile I am a Quidditch Seeker, I found it ideal to learn healing. In betveen practices, and seasons I took lessons and interned and I am now a certified Healer." Viktor explained as he finished up the mark and started on a few scratches and lash marks he saw.

"Those aren't Were wounds." Harry said softly to Viktor.

"It matters not, it shall be treated all the same, Harry." Viktor commented then added, "I can treat his face as vell vhile I am down here." Viktor offered the two other healers.

"Thank you, Viktor that will help a lot." Severus replied.

Viktor scooted up to Harry's face and shifted his hair off the right side of his face. Gently Viktor cleaned the long gash that ran from mid forehead to mid cheek, as well as a overlapping gash that went from mid cheek down his neck and halfway down his chest. Then the claw marks that ran from about half an inch from his nose to a half inch from his ear.

"Where are some of these wounds from Harry?" Viktor asked as he put salve on the wounds.

Harry refused to look at Viktor as he answered, "My Uncle."

Viktor shifted so that Harry had no choice but to look at him. "Your Uncle is a monster, but that doesn't make you any less of a person. You are a good man given a hard life and you conquered your problems. Now it is time to accept help from people that care about you." Viktor said gently as he stroked Harry's cheek.

"Thanks." Harry said so softly Viktor barely heard him.

Viktor nodded in reply then studied Harry's eye, his brows furrowed in concern when he noticed his eye was off-colored and seemed to have difficulty focusing, "Harry? Can you see out of your right eye?"

"No. I just thought it was going to be like that until the skin around it healed." Harry replied in confusion.

Viktor frowned, "No, that's not a good thing. Let me see," he waved his wand and muttered a spell at his eye. Harry felt a cold caress over his eye then nothing. "Damn, I'm sorry Harry but it seems you are blind in your right eye Harry."

Harry sighed heavily, "It's always one thing after another."

"Ve vill try to find you a potion or spell for your eye, ve vill try to save it." Viktor said softly.

"Thank you." Harry said softly as the bandages started to wrap themselves around his body.

"You're all set Harry. Just let the spell finish." Severus said as he stepped away from Harry.

Moments later the spell completed itself and Harry's feet were lowered to the floor. A spell wrapped around him and he looked down in confusion. Where he had been naked he was now wearing a silk emerald green dress shirt and black slacks. He looked up to see Lucius with his wand out and a smirk on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for years. You picked a great outfit Draco." Lucius said in approval.

"Thank you father!?" Draco replied happily as he bounced out of the room.

"Let's go eat, Cub." Remus said as he gently laid a hand on Harry's uninjured shoulder.

**********&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^**********&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^

**A.N.: Hey y'all! I'm glad you like my story so far. I can't promise this will be updated regularly but I want to try and update it as often as I can. Wish me luck!**

**P.S.: If you know who wanted this challenge please let me know I would like to give them the credit for this challenge.**


End file.
